roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kan-Opener
'''Kan-Opener '''is a yellow octagonal-shaped robot that competes in the Roaming Robots events today. It competed in Robot Wars where it was best known for winning the Annihilator Championships twice in a row despite always going out in round 1 of the wars. The Kan-Opener team have actually maneufactured many different versions of Kan-Opener to replace one after it gets retired but still always maintains the same shape, each incarnation has cost £10000 to build. Kan-Opener's weapon as seen in the picture is a pair of scorpion-like pincers that are based on the jaws of life used by rescuers. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Kan-Opener took part in its first UK Championship outside of Robot Wars in 2004 with D2-Spec, it only had one qualifier match at Newport where it was beaten by Terrorhurtz. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) As E-Spec, Kan-Opener came back the next year and took on Taurus in its first qualifier match at Merthyr-Tydfil. Here, it got pushed down the pit and despite still grabbing hold of Taurus and not letting go, Kan-Opener had lost the fight. Next at Macclesfield it took on the top seed and reigning champion Terrorhurtz, its armour held up well to Terrorhurtz's axe blows and managed to grab hold of it at one point, but Terrorhurtz fought back and lopped Kan-Opener's jaws off the mechanism which left Kan-Opener weaponless and the judge to give an easy decision that went against Kan-Opener. 2006 UK Championships Kan-Opener had also signed up to the 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed where it shared its pod with 4th seed Beast, Ka-Pow! and American robot Sewer Snake. It lost its first fight to Beast after getting stacked against the arena wall and managed to beat Sewer Snake after crumpling one of its axles which had immobilised it. Next it took on Ka-Pow! where to take on them, had flat-plates added to the tips of the jaws, unfortunatly it didn't work out right as it got embedded in Ka-Pow!s link-hole opening, Ka-Pow! was then able to push Kan-Opener into the pit. After losing its battles in its pod, Kan-Opener also came back for the Annihilator along with Dantomkia, Iron-Awe 3, Spike,Tanto & Disconstructor. It automatically qualified through the first round as Disconstructor got immobilised on the arena wall. Iron-Awe 3 also pulled out due to a technical problem which meant it was just down to 4. Kan-Opener grabbed Spike and had a hard time trying to get it in the pit so it went for Tanto instead who ended up shoving Kan-Opener backwards into the pit. 2006 Winter Tour After the UK Championships, Kan-Opener came back for the Winter Tour the same year. It won its first qualifier match at Doncaster where it shoved Velocirippa in the pit and then defeated Behemoth in its next qualifier battle at Portsmouth. Both wins had given Kan-Opener entry into the finals at Folkestone. Here it took on Iron-Awe 3 in the first round where after a tussle it ended up out of the arena and was eliminated. 2007 UK Championships Kan-Opener came back for the 2007 UK Championships as the 3rd seed where it shared its pod with Thor and Das Gepäck. It managed to deal with both robots in the same fashion - grab hold of them and dump them in the pit which gave it the qualification to go through to the finals of the competition where in the first round it fought Terrorhurtz. Kan-Opener had been fitted with flat plates and Terrorhurtz had a different blade for its axe. Kan-Opener managed to withstand the punishment from the ex-UK Champion's axe and grabbed hold of it once, but Terrorhurtz broke free and trapped Kan-Opener in the corner. In the corner, Kan-Opener took a lot more hits which this time damaged the chassis and also punctured a tyre which had ruined its manoeverability and it ended up in the pit. The damage it took was irreparible and it couldn't be repaired for the loser's melee, this event was the last for Kan-Opener E-Spec. 2007 Winter Tour After the retirement of Kan-Opener E-Spec at the UK Championships, Kan-Opener came back as F-Spec for the 2007 Winter Tour. It lost its first qualifier match against Beast due to a faulty reciever, but won its next battle at Portsmouth against Envy and The Saint and also lost to Dantomkia at its next battle at the same event. Its win over Hades and Ripper at Maidstone added on an extra points for it to qualify for the finals at Nottingham. In the first round, it defeated Velocirippa on a judges decision and in the semi-final, dumped TillyEwe 2 into the pit. In the final, it met Iron-Awe 5 who gave Kan-Opener a few flips but Kan-Opener was unharmed and was the more dominant as it managed to get its jaw inside Iron-Awe 5 on one point. Unfortunatly, Kan-Opener got flipped against the wall and was thrown out the arena meaning it finished 2nd. 2008 UK Championships Kan-Opener came back for the 2008 UK Championships as G-Spec. It won its qualifier match against Edge Hog after dropping it down the pit. In round 1 of the finals, it was the more dominant against Hortron until Kan-Opener died due to a faulty speed controller and was elliminated. 2008 Winter Tour Kan-Opener also took part in the Winter Tour in 2008 where it managed to defeat Maelstrom in its only qualifier match at Portsmouth which gave it points to go through to the finals at Maidstone, but unfortunatly couldn't make it and had to pull out. 2009 UK Championships In the 2009 UK Championships, Kan-Opener only took part in 2 qualifier matches. It lost its 1st to Envy after it got flipped against the arena wall and couldn't get down and then lost its next battle to Big Nipper at Cardiff after getting shoved down the pit. Win/Loss Record Wins: 11 Losses: 14 Honours *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Annihilator Champion *Robot Wars Series 7 - Annihilator Contest Winner *Robots Live! - Leicester 2006 Champions *Robot Rumble 2006 Winners (Colchester) *Winter Tour 2006 Finalist *2nd in Winter Tour 2007 *Barnsley Bash 2008 Winner Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Annihilator Champion Category:Invertible Robots Category:Allstar